Commonly, bed foundations are sold fully assembled. They cannot be disassembled for shipping and occupy large amounts of shipping and storage space resulting in increased costs to the consumer. Often, the bed foundations are heavy, cumbersome objects that are difficult to move into confined areas.
The use of foundation sections that are releasably connected together to form a bed foundation is known in the art. F. M. Scott, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,097, discloses a mattress support having a plurality of interlocking sections. Pins and holes for the pins and releasable latches are used to retain the sections together. Stacking of foundation parts in a container is also known in the art. R. A. Saputo, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,946, discloses a knock-down foundation having a plurality of releasably attached sections that form a rectangular base. The foundation can be collapsed to a stack of components for shipment in a single carton. P. J. Santo, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,929, discloses a four-section pedestal for a mattress. The separate sections can fit into a box container.